Things That Go Bump in the Night
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Something of Gibbs' gets stuck and Abby helps him out. How could that possibly get them into trouble?. Gibbs/Abby pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Things That Go Bump in the Night

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gibbs, but sadly no. NCIS and it characters aren't mine.

A/N: This is definitely PWP. It was originally just a one-shot but I blame/thank gosgirl for setting up my permanent residence in the gutter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

With heavy feet Abby walked from her lab and into the elevator, pressing the button to take her up to the bullpen. As the metal box carried her upwards she slumped against the wall. It had been a long day; she'd been in her lab for almost twenty hours trying to get Gibbs the results he needed to close yet another case. McGee had called her two hours ago to let her know the DNA evidence she'd found had forced a confession and that they would all be heading home soon. At the time she'd had a few other things to finish but tiredness had eventually won out and she decided it was time to go home too.

Given that it was now after midnight she wasn't really expecting anyone to be around when she arrived upstairs, maybe Gibbs...if she was lucky. And she did consider herself lucky every time she got to see him, but recently his presence had become a great source of torment for her. While she tried to find any excuse to be near him it was that same nearness that had become a constant reminder of the one thing she couldn't have. Him.

Their flirting of late had become a lot more complex, or at least that's how it felt to Abby. The hugs and soft kisses on her forehead were as prominent as always but she was certain the intent behind them had changed. She didn't know whether that was wishful thinking on her part, but something in the way Gibbs looked at her seemed different.

The elevator door opened breaking her out of her thoughts and she walked out heading towards Gibbs' desk. With each step she took the louder the sound of noisy thumping in the distance became. The harsh sound of metal being repeatedly hit with what sounded like someone's fist echoed through the bullpen, closely followed by a yell of frustration from none other than Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Abby rounded the corner and approached his desk. Gibbs was flat out on his back on the floor, his head and the top of his shoulders slightly obscured as he wrestled with something she couldn't see under the set of drawers placed at the corner of his desk. While the top drawer was closed, the bottom ones had been completely removed and there was paper and various objects spread out all over the floor and top of the desk.

"Need a hand there Gibbs," she asked with a nervous grin when he stopped his pounding for a moment.

He let his upper body fall back to the floor, twisting his head so he could see her. "Nope."

She didn't miss the redness in his cheeks or the furrowed brow and thin, tight lips. He wasn't just annoyed, he was pissed. "You sure? What are you doing down there?"

He rolled his eyes, hesitating before he spoke. "My ID is stuck."

Abby's eyes widened, before they crinkled at the corners. "How did it get stuck under there?" She asked trying to understand exactly how he might have got himself into this position.

"I threw it."

It wasn't much of an explanation but she figured he probably wasn't going to give her more information than was absolutely necessary. The case they'd just closed had been a tough one for him. The ones involving children always were. He looked exhausted and in need of a good sleep, and he looked like he needed a hug.

"There are better ways to work off your frustrations you know Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed and Abby knew he was waiting for her to walk away and leave him to it, but she didn't intend on going anywhere. She studied his stretched out figure. The charcoal dress pants he wore sat moulded to his legs and hips perfectly, outlining the well sculptured muscles of his thighs. The light blue polo shirt was tucked in and framed his waist and stomach, the short sleeves showing off his arms and allowing her to take in the sight of his skin. Something she didn't get to see enough of in her opinion. As was usual he wore a white t-shirt underneath which stopped the top of his chest from being exposed. In her current state of mind it was just another obstacle, something that kept him from being as close as she wanted him to be.

Even without the uncontrollable spike in her attraction to him, she wouldn't have been able to ignore the way she was drawn to him when he clearly needed her. Sitting down beside him Abby shimmied her backside next to him so she could lay down and inch her head under the top drawer next to Gibbs. From their shoulders upwards the two of them were snugly situated within the hole left by the bottom drawers.

"I don't think this is gonna work Abbs." He tried to angle himself away from her but Abby had her back curved into his side so she could fit her head into the small space along with his.

Abby lifted her arms above her head trying to feel her way along the runner of the drawer to find the leather wallet that was the source of his frustration. "You can't force the drawer out and try and get your ID at the same time Gibbs. I know you're impatient while you're waiting for results but this is a little less life and death."

"I'm never patient when I want something." His voice was subdued. So low, that had her ear not been so close to his mouth she would never have heard.

Abby froze, her loud swallow in the confined space deafening. The air around then suddenly turned electric and she waited for him to do something or say something. If she turned to face him she had no doubt the sheer closeness of him would be her undoing. His eyes would set her mind at ease in an instant and before she knew what she was doing, she would be telling him how she really felt about him and what she wanted to do about it.

"Think I'll get more leverage if I'm standing up out there." Gibbs finally said cutting into the silence and trying to sit up. He stopped when he realised he was going to have to roll over on top of her to get himself out and Abby grabbed onto his arm to stop him, her fingers locking around his wrist.

"Who's the scientist here? Just trust me."

"Trust you Abbs, it's me I'm worried about."

Abby's heart raced. Was that an admission? If it was, what exactly was he admitting? "Gibbs?"

"Let's just get the thing out so we can go home," he answered forcefully.

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. But if he thought she was going to give up that easily, he was more than a little mistaken.

Rolling over from her back to her front Abby lifted herself over Gibbs so she could get a closer look at the obstruction above their heads. Her legs fell to either side of his and because of their slight height difference she pushed herself higher up his body so her knees eventually came to rest on either side of his hips. Her elbows rested beside his arms, meaning the distance between their faces was determined by the length and amount of strength in Abby's arms. Her thoughts immediately went to their sexual harassment training; this was unquestionably a red light situation.

"Abby..." he warned. Watching from her place on top of him Abby didn't fail to notice how the look in his eyes betrayed the caution behind the word. Even though their bodies blocked a lot of the light she could still see a flicker of something else in his intense stare. If she didn't know better she would've thought it was desire, but then it was gone, as quickly as it had appeared.

She could feel his breath as it fanned out over her cheek, its gentle caress forcing her eyes to close in a daze of lust. The masculine scent of him surrounded her and she wondered how he could work so many hours and still smell so good. She wanted him. She wanted him more than she wanted sleep for her tired and aching body, more than she craved her next fix of Caf-pow!, and more than she needed her next breath of air.

Abby realised now would be the perfect time to tell Gibbs how she felt. She was lying on top of him so he wouldn't be able to simply walk away like he could in her lab and they were so close that she wouldn't have any trouble reading his reaction. But she was still uncertain that he had even a shred of the same feelings towards her that she had for him. She had no doubt he cared about her, his actions every day were proof of that, but did he love her like she loved him and did he want her as badly.

Turning away from Gibbs she looked back to the wallet that held his ID as it dangled in front of her. Reaching out she griped onto it and gave it a gentle tug to see how tightly it was wedged in there. It was going to take a lot of effort to get it out. "How hard did you throw this thing Gibbs?"

"I was angry...that young girl will grow up without her parents. All because her father decided that if he couldn't have the woman he loved then no-one could."

Abby let one of her hands drop to his creased brow, lovingly outlining the contours of his face with her fingers. "That's not your fault Gibbs, you did everything you could."

"I know...but it's not enough."

She could've kissed him right then. Gibbs always tried to keep his emotions under a tight rein, but what most people didn't understand about him was just how deeply he felt things. She treasured the moments when he let his guard down and let her in. It was times like these when she realised just how close they had become over the years. He wasn't like this with everyone. He wasn't like this with anyone, just her.

The shifting of his hips under hers brought her back to the reason why they were here and Abby returned her attention to the cause of his frustration. The need to get past her own frustration would have to wait.

"Okay," she said her fingers returning back to Gibbs' ID, "so if I tug on this and you try and push the drawer forward like you were it should eventually come out."

Holding on tight she pulled hard on the thin flaps of leather and waited for Gibbs to start forcing the drawer. He sighed and raised both of his arms so his hands were placed in the small gap at the back of the drawer. The movement made his chest muscles flex against her and Abby briefly looked away from him, trying to restrain the shudder that threatened to overcome her if she didn't regain her self-control.

Although it would be difficult for them to be any closer, what Abby wasn't prepared for was the jolts that went through her when Gibbs started to forcefully push his hands against the piece of furniture at intervals. The motion caused his body to move back and forth underneath her and as a consequence to start rubbing against Abby.

"Oh God," she moaned, "I mean...keep going," she corrected herself quickly, trying to mask her reaction to him by yanking on the leather wallet. The sound of him hitting the back of the drawer echoed around them but Abby paid no attention to it; her focus was instead on the feel of him constantly moving against her. When Gibbs began to grunt with each bang of his hands Abby tried to ignore that as well but found it only intensified her desire to lean down and slide her tongue up the length of his neck.

The harder she pulled on the wallet the more forceful their bodies rocked together. She started to wriggle the stuck object from side to side her breathing increasing both from the effort of trying to break it loose and from the friction of their bodies. She was about was about to completely lose it. If her body slid any lower on his hips all bets were off and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from kissing him.

"Is it moving?" Gibbs asked between grunts of exertion. "I can't do this much longer, Abby."

His voice sounded strained and Abby wondered whether it was just from physical effort or something more. If he'd wanted her to get off him, he would've told her rather than just going along with everything she was doing. At least that was her assumption; Gibbs didn't do anything he didn't want to.

"So close, almost there...harder, Gibbs." Abby eyes widened, not believing she'd said that out loud. In any normal conversation that simple sentence wouldn't be a problem but because she was so aroused by the feel of him moving under her it felt like she was admitting her guilt. In her mind this was the closest they'd ever get to sex and she was enjoying every second of it.

Gibbs didn't say a word and when she averted her gaze away from his ID to look down on him his eyes were clamped shut, his teeth clenched tightly and his chest rising and falling with the speed of someone who had run a marathon. Both satisfied and confused by his reaction Abby kept twisting the wallet but continued to watch him. His fists beat at the drawer over and over again and Abby felt it start to come free. With a final bang of his hands, the drawer sprung open and the leather wallet dropped into Abby's fingers. "Yes!" she yelled triumphantly.

She held it up for Gibbs to see. The silhouette of his face was darkened even further since the top drawer had been pushed out more and Abby felt a moment of uncertainty as he stared past his ID and into her eyes. He had barely spoken to her and she now found herself speechless at his heated gaze.

"It's hot down here...don't you think?" She breathed.

The leather wallet fell from her grip when Gibbs reached both of his hands up to cup her face. Slowly he drew her closer and before she could believe what was happening he was kissing her. Their lips remained lightly touching, but neither of them deepened the kiss. Moments later the torment was too much for Abby and she dared to dart her tongue out quickly, licking Gibbs' bottom lip before drawing back again.

"You sure this is what you want?" he asked, and she knew that was the reason he wasn't letting things go any further yet. His presence and physicality could be intimidating to a lot of people and he wanted to be certain that he wasn't pressuring her into anything.

"Am I sure I want you to kiss me to within an inch of my life?...pretty sure Gibbs."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently FFNet has taken a disliking to me posting this, so I don't know if that's a sign or not...let's try this again :)

A/N: Ok so this will now be more than 2 chapters after not much arm twisting was required to include Gibbs' POV. This chapter runs along the same time frame as chapter 1 but is Gibbs' POV.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The instant he threw his ID with all of his strength into the drawer, Gibbs knew it had been a mistake. He heard it thud and then ricochet around inside the piece of furniture seconds after it flew from his grasp and he was well aware he was going to have to drag everything out of the drawers to find it.

Sighing loudly, Gibbs' shoulders slumped and he massaged his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. This case had gotten to him. A young girl had not only seen her mother murdered but also had to watch her father being taken to prison. The image of her crying and clinging to her grandmother was one that would haunt Gibbs for weeks.

Whenever he saw a child punished for the sins and mistakes of their parents, he just couldn't let it go. He knew the loss of his own daughter Kelly had a lot to do with it and he would harbour that guilt and regret for the rest of his life. The combination of being reminded of what he'd had and lost, and knowing that he hadn't been able to save a young girl from pain cut him deep.

Trying to pull out each of the drawers in the set at the corner of his desk, the bottom two came out easily but there was no sign of his ID anywhere. He lifted out the things in the drawers, throwing paperwork over his desk and making sure the leather wallet hadn't fallen in amongst it. His hasty movements caused some of the paper to float to the floor where it remained, a heaped pile soon forming.

Not finding what he was looking for Gibbs tried to yank the top drawer open but it refused to move even an inch, making him tug on the handle harder. The desk shook under the force and more paper fell to the ground as well as sending other objects on his desk into the air. Slamming his hand down he then laid down on his back on the floor and pushed himself into the small area where the drawers had been. He could see his ID hanging down from the side of the drawer, one of the leather compartments stuck under it, along the runner. He took hold of it and pulled but it wouldn't budge, even when he began to pull harder.

Placing his hands at the back of the drawer he tried to push it forward eventually forming fists as he punched into the solid object. When it still refused to move he hit it harder, a growl of frustration coming from deep within his throat.

"Need a hand there Gibbs?"

The sound of Abby's voice startled him and Gibbs hoped she hadn't heard his outburst. He wasn't in the best of moods and he didn't really want her to see him this way or for him to say something he might regret. Inclining his neck to look up at her he suddenly felt vulnerable from his position on the floor, her tall and beautiful figure towering over him. He was grateful she wasn't wearing a skirt, because he knew there was no way he would've been able to stop himself from letting his eyes wander up her smooth pale legs and higher, imaging what was hidden underneath.

Gibbs' feelings for Abby had escalated at an alarming rate over the last few months to the point where he now found it impossible to stop thinking about her as more than a friend. So many times when he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek or give her a hug he'd almost kissed her lips, but fear and uncertainty had always won out. In the past he hadn't wanted to jeopardise what they had or push her away, but in his current state of mind he knew he was more at risk of giving in to his feelings.

Right now he was incredibly frustrated from the case, and Abby's unexpected appearance was beginning to alter that frustration into an unrelenting need to have her. It was also the reason why he had to get her to leave, before he disgraced himself and ruined their friendship. Gibbs was well aware of just how much his feelings for her had begun to cloud his judgment and it concerned him. He rarely let anything throw him off; his reasoning and his gut had always seen to that. But by simply being herself Abby was beginning to take over every aspect of his life, awake and asleep.

"Nope," he finally said keeping his answer short, hoping she would get the hint.

"You sure? What are you doing down there?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. She wasn't going to give up easily, she never did. With anyone else he could just glare at them or tell them to go away and they would, but not Abby. "My ID is stuck."

"How did it get stuck under there?"

"I threw it."

"There are better ways to work off your frustrations you know Gibbs."

He knew. And it took all of his self-control to keep to himself just how he wanted to work off his frustrations. Just the thought of touching Abby, being able to hold her and kiss her made his heart start to pound and he felt certain she would be able to see the way his chest was almost jumping with every beat.

When she sat down beside him and began shifting herself to get comfortable Gibbs wanted to tell her to go. He wanted to say that she was making a mistake when she laid down and put her head so close to his that he could smell her shampoo. He wanted to apologize to her for having to keep himself so tightly reined in because all he could think about was making her his. He wanted to do all those things but he couldn't, because what he really wanted was to believe that one day he would be able to love her without restraint and without hesitation.

He wondered whether she had any idea of the effect she had on him, and when he realised she had no intention of moving Gibbs decided he was going to have to get himself out of the situation and away from her. "I don't think this is gonna work Abbs."

Gibbs tried to move away from her but with her body tucked snugly into his side he couldn't go far. It was difficult for him to ignore the feel of her against him. The weight of her fit perfectly and he ached to reach out and wrap his arms around her and kiss the back of her neck.

"You can't force the drawer out and try and get your ID at the same time Gibbs. I know you're impatient while you're waiting for results but this is a little less life and death."

If only Abby knew how hard it was for him to breathe right now; having her so close and not being able to touch her like he wanted to was killing him. "I'm never patient when I want something."

When it came to her that wasn't completely true, he had been patient, but if he hadn't been so apprehensive about pushing her away Abby would've been his months, maybe even years, ago. He heard her swallow and it was loud in his ears, leaving him wondering why she suddenly seemed nervous. Did she understand what he was trying to say? Was she trying to figure out a way to make a quick escape and leave him with his pent up frustrations? He wouldn't blame her.

Gibbs would never forgive himself if he made things awkward between them. He would rather she was in his life as a friend than to not have her at all, that would be something he couldn't live with. Somehow he had to get his thoughts back on track and put some distance between he and Abby. "Think I'll get more leverage if I'm standing up out there," he said trying to sit up and move away from her.

What he didn't realise, was that to get up he was going to have to roll over on top of Abby. If he did that there was a good chance he wouldn't move off her, or that the arousal he was barely managing to keep under control would refuse to be contained any longer.

"Who's the scientist here? Just trust me." Her hand latched onto his wrist, the touch of her bare skin on his sending a surge of adrenaline through him.

"Trust you Abbs, it's me I'm worried about." Gibbs clenched his teeth, scolding himself for saying too much. Even though on the surface he was trying to deny his feelings, every moment she stayed his subconscious was slowly taking over and he felt powerless to stop it.

"Gibbs?"

He had to end this now. He needed to forget about the soft warm body next to him and go home so he could get drunk and forget about her. "Let's just get the thing out so we can go home."

Gibbs could tell his answer had upset her, her quiet "Okay," making him feel like an even bigger bastard for letting things get this far out of control. He knew all Abby had been doing was trying to help him but his frustration mixed with his overpowering want for her had made the entire situation seem like a endless and futile battle for him to stay on top of his emotions.

Just when he thought he had himself at least slightly under control Abby was rolling over and climbing on top of him. Her long legs sat astride his momentarily before she eased herself higher up his body to straddle his hips. Instantly Gibbs felt his groin start to throb but he somehow overcame his instinct to force his hips up into her. He shifted his legs apart and raised his knees a little hoping that his change in position would conceal the evidence of his arousal. "Abby..." he warned.

Gibbs looked up at her longingly, hoping that somehow his face would tell her just what she was doing to him. Her mouth was so close to his and yet it took more of his strength to keep the small amount of distance between them than it would take to lift his head and press his lips to hers in a hungry, full mouthed kiss. Her sweet scent was intoxicating, surrounding him and inflaming his nostrils, the soft suppleness of her on top of him making him wish they were somewhere else.

He would do anything for her; if only he could find the words and courage to tell her how he felt. She was the reason he got out of bed every day, she was the reason he would give up everything he owned and everything he was just so he could be with her. How did he tell her he loved her without scaring her away? Was now the right time to admit to her that he wanted her so much he couldn't think straight?

The moment was broken when she turned away from him to try and pull his ID free. "How hard did you throw this thing Gibbs?"

"I was angry...that young girl will grow up without her parents. All because her father decided that if he couldn't have the woman he loved then no-one would." He frowned at his own words, while he could understand the pain of not being able to have the person he loved, he'd never condone murder.

The feel of Abby's fingers as they touched gently over his brow calmed him, her words telling him that her faith in him was as strong as ever. "That's not your fault Gibbs, you did everything you could."

"I know. Sometimes that's not enough." Talking to Abby and letting her see the real man he was had never been difficult for him. She'd always accepted him, without question or judgement. It was that devotion that she had to him that made keeping his feelings to himself that much more difficult.

Everything about Abby drew Gibbs to her; her energy, compassion, loyalty, unconditional love and her incredible body. He wanted to run his hands over all her curves and use his lips and tongue to discover every one of her tattoos and pleasure points. His body yearned to feel her wrapped around him, begging for him and surrendering as he claimed her body as his.

Overcome by his thoughts Gibbs instinctively shifted his hips under Abby. The ache inside him was growing and he just wanted a taste of her in the hope it would satisfy him, at least until he got home.

Caught up in her own thoughts Abby didn't seem to notice the movement, her focus instead on retrieving his ID. "Okay so if I tug on this and you try and push the drawer forward like you were it should eventually come out."

Gibbs raised his arms and placed them within the small gap at the back of the drawer, returning them to where they had been before Abby interrupted him. He looked up at her as he started to bang his hands forcefully on the back of the drawer, his movements immediately causing his entire body to start moving under her. With her spread out on top of him Gibbs started to feel the warmth of her rubbing over his stomach. He saw her eyes cloud over and it gave him a surge in confidence. Dare he allow himself to believe she felt the same way about him as he did about her?

Her deep moaned "Oh God," almost had Gibbs rolling her over and plunging himself into her, the constant movement of their bodies against each other setting all of his nerve endings on fire. He heard Abby mumble something, but apart from hitting his hands against the drawer, all his attention was focused on the increasingly hardening organ in his pants.

Soft groans escaped from between Abby's parted lips each time she pulled on the wallet and Gibbs looked down at where her body rested on his. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight that greeted him. Mere inches from his face the swell of her breasts slipped out from the low slung confines of her t-shirt and bra with each rocking motion of their bodies. He knew he should look away but he couldn't. He'd seen her on more than one occasion wearing a tight fitting shirt that had outlined in fine detail every one of her curves, but this was different. Her skin was perfect; creamy, soft and crying out for his touch. Telling himself it was wrong to be looking at her in this way he pounded his fists harder into the drawer and clenched his eyes shut.

"Is it moving?" He grunted, hoping he didn't sound as aroused as he was. "I can't do this much longer, Abby."

Her next words almost sent him over the edge. "So close, almost there...harder, Gibbs."

Gibbs fought the image that flashed into his mind of them in their current predicament with no clothes on; her hot, naked body pinning him down and grinding against him as he brought her closer to completion. Trying to push it out of his mind his hands beat into the metal drawer harder and faster, his breathing coming in hurried gasps as he willed his ID to come free and end his torment.

Finally, he heard Abby's ecstatic cry of "yes," and he let his tired arms drop.

When he opened his eyes Abby held up the leather wallet in front of him and he looked straight past it. All he could see was her. In the soft light that surrounded them Gibbs could see her flushed cheeks, her full lips curled in a smile and her eyes twinkling back at him. Her reaction to him had given him hope. Hope that she might share at least some of the intense feelings he had for her. It was time for him to take a leap of faith.

"It's hot down here...don't you think?" Abby asked quietly.

Gibbs didn't answer her, instead framing her face within his hands and slowly, gently pressing his lips to hers. Teasing her lightly, the kiss was brief but he kept his lips against hers, waiting for her to take the lead, for her to make the decision on what would happen next. To his relief and pleasure he felt her tongue slip out from between her lips and slowly glide over his bottom lip.

"You sure this is what you want?" Gibbs asked. He didn't want her to feel that because of the situation they had found themselves in he was pushing her into something she didn't want. He hadn't been this sure of anything in a long time; he wanted Abby and was willing to do anything to get her, but he didn't want her to feel like she had no choice.

What he soon realised was that he needn't have worried, her answer putting to rest any of his doubts. "Am I sure I want you to kiss me to within an inch of my life?...pretty sure Gibbs."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

I apologise to anyone getting several alerts about new chapters. FFnet has decided it's going to delete older chapters every time I upload a new one. I don't know what it's glitch is, hopefully it will work itself out eventually...

A/N: Once again, thanks so much for the reviews and adding of this crazy story to favs and alerts. Here's Chapter 3, which is back to Abby's POV.

* * *

><p>"<em>Am I sure I want you to kiss me to within an inch of my life?...pretty sure Gibbs."<em>

Chapter 3

Abby didn't wait for him to respond. Instead taking matters into her own hands she pressed her lips harder against his, her tongue coercing his to battle for control. Gibbs' hands remained framing her face while Abby's smoothed around to the back of his neck, pulling him close but wanting him even closer. He was strong enough to move away from her should he want to stop the kiss but Abby wanted to give him every reason not to do that. The heated, urgent movements of their lips as they melded together had Abby whimpering and all she could think about was what would be the quickest and easiest way to get him completely naked and underneath her like he was now.

"We can't do this here," Gibbs breathed into her mouth.

"Then come home with me," Abby teased when she pulled back from him trying to drag oxygen into her starved lungs.

The sound of someone clearing their throat only a couple of feet away made them both freeze. Abby held her breath, her eyes wide. She twisted her head to see who had interrupted them and upon seeing the grey suit pants and black leather shoes, Abby knew it was Ducky. The top of hers and Gibbs' body were still hidden by the drawer but the sight of her spread out on top of Gibbs would no doubt give the doctor some indication of what had been going on. That, and the fact that neither she nor Gibbs had moved. She knew their faces would be red, both from their passionate kiss and the shock of being caught and that the second Ducky saw her face it would tell him everything.

Reluctantly she rolled off Gibbs, for both their sakes she was careful to avoid inadvertently touching his groin. Otherwise she might as well drag him out by his belt and announce to the world how she was about to have her way with him.

"Hey, Ducky," Abby said cheerfully. So cheerfully it sounded forced, even to her.

She didn't miss the slight curve of Ducky's lips or the sparkle in his eyes. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said winking at Abby.

Gibbs got to his feet beside her, the leather wallet containing his ID enclosed within his hand. "Abby was just helping me get back something I thought I'd lost."

He didn't clarify any further and Abby stared at him, understanding that he wasn't just talking about the small object that had possibly just pushed them closer together than she ever would've let herself imagine. Gibbs looked dishevelled and she felt a flutter of satisfaction in her stomach knowing that she had been the one to put him in such a state. His silver hair stuck out in random directions from where her hands had stroked through it and his lips were swollen from her hungry kisses.

"Our Abigail is particularly good at finding answers where others believe there are none," Ducky offered smiling and watching Gibbs trying to tidy himself up.

"You off home Duck?" Gibbs asked, and Abby was grateful for the change in subject as he began to straighten up the mess of papers on his desk and floor.

"It's been a rather long day, I fear if I don't go now I'll have to turn around and come right back in as soon as I get home. I hope you two will take my advice and do the same."

"Right behind you," Gibbs said, fitting all the drawers he'd removed back into place and throwing things in.

"Very well, I'll see you both in the morning then."

Once they all exchanged their goodnights and Ducky left Gibbs and Abby alone again she found herself walking into his personal space. She took hold of his hand and held it within both of her own, their bodies shielding the gesture if anyone else happened to walk past. She felt him squeeze his long fingers around hers.

"You sure you want me to go home with you?" Gibbs whispered, continuing their earlier conversation.

Abby nodded. "This time," she said softly next to his ear, "I want the all the moaning, all the touching, and all the banging and bumping...but I want it with you naked Gibbs."

If he had any doubts about her intentions towards him, Abby hoped she had just completely quashed them. Gibbs quickly grabbed his gun, badge and jacket, keeping his fingers entwined with hers, and led her towards the elevator.

Once they were inside, the elevator barely had time to move before Gibbs had flicked the emergency switch and had Abby pinned against the back wall. He nuzzled the side of her face with his nose. "If we do this, there's no going back. You know that right?"

"What I know is that I can't stop thinking about you. There are no 'ifs' with us Gibbs, just when. We're going to do this," she said confidently, wrapping her arms around his waist to make sure he didn't move away. "I don't want to go back."

Gibbs kissed her chin, taking his time to work his way up to her mouth. When their lips met it was much slower than their first kiss. Gibbs took the time to tease her, alternating between slow strokes of his tongue and gentle brushes of his lips over hers. "I can't stop thinking about you either," he admitted, his forehead resting against hers. For several minutes neither of them moved, surrounded only by the dim blue lights in the elevator and the realisation that things between them had changed.

"Do you think the cameras recorded us, should I hack into the system and delete it?" Abby asked. If they were going to put their relationship out into the open, it wouldn't be such an issue, although highly embarrassing for them both. But if they decided they wanted things to be kept a secret, then somehow the footage needed to be erased. She knew clips of her climbing all over him and the subsequent actions of them trying to get the drawer open could be in the inbox of every person in the building within hours. And she was aware of just how mortified Gibbs would be if that happened.

"It's ok," he told her. "Most the cameras in the bullpen are gonna be offline until 5am, they're rotating maintenance. The only ones that are on were facing the elevators...guess they didn't think anything exciting would happen after dark."

His devilish grin lit up his blue eyes and she couldn't help but be drawn to his mouth again. Reigniting their earlier hurried passion she kissed and licked his lips, paying close attention to not miss a single spot as she tasted him. Gibbs tried to gain control of the kiss but Abby was relentless, forcing her tongue into his mouth and holding his face in place.

Abby knew the building was mostly empty and was tempted to finish in the elevator what they'd started in the bullpen. Part of her also knew having to wait the length of the trip to her apartment would make things more explosive between them when they finally got there. She ended the kiss and dropped her hands to slip into the back of the waistband of his pants, pulling his hips closer. "Take me home, Gibbs."

* * *

><p>The instant they were in her apartment Gibbs slammed the door shut and spun Abby around so she was facing the wall, his hard body pressing into her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder. Nudging her legs apart he stood in-between them and began rubbing himself tortuously against her.<p>

"Don't move," he instructed softly, his husky voice sending a shiver running through her. She did what she was told; listening as he quickly locked the door and took off his jacket and then hers. He kneeled down beside her, lifting her feet and taking off her shoes while her hands gripped onto his shoulder for support.

When she felt the warmth of his body return to her, his hips and groin moulded around the curves of her backside, his hands sliding up her sides as he leaned in and slowly started to remove her t-shirt. Abby lifted her arms, the cool night air swirling around her exposed skin. Dropping the shirt Gibbs linked their fingers together, their arms still held up above their heads. He placed Abby's hands flat on the wall, his own gliding over the top of hers, his mouth next to her ear. "Feeling you on top of me and against me, your scent and softness...I almost lost it Abby...was so close to just rolling over and taking you there and then, consequences be damned."

Abby gasped and felt a rush of heat surge through her, both at his words and his actions. He moved his hands away from hers and gently held onto her waist, pulling her back a couple of steps from the wall. Her current pose made her feel like she was being frisked; hands against the wall, and legs apart with Gibbs' body planted so intimately between them. She should've asked him to do this a long time ago; she was imaginative, surely she could've made it into a legitimate reason for him to run his hands all over her.

Feeling the clasp of her bra snap open, seconds later it fell to the floor, the same area on her back that had been covered with the straps now replaced with Gibbs' lips. She'd always thought he'd be as dominant in bed as he was with everything else and while in time she would duel with him for some control, for now she was just happy that a major development was taking place in their relationship.

Gibbs began a slow exploration over the large cross tattoo on her back with his lips and tongue. His hands worked up and down her sides, his callused fingers grazing lightly over her skin. Each time his hands reached under her arms he would let them move downwards again, diverting his attention to her breasts, his hands cupping them and tweaking her nipples before continuing back down to her waist. Working his mouth higher up over her back, he slowed when he reached her neck, nipping lightly as he brushed over the spider web tattoo.

"Gibbs," Abby moaned, she wanted to touch him, to get rid of his pants and have him inside her. "We started the foreplay hours ago. I want to touch and taste all of you too, but right now I only want one thing and I think you know what that is."

Gibbs ground himself against her ass and Abby pushed back into him, the bulge in his pants urging her on. His hands moved to undo her pants and with one swift move they and her remaining piece of underwear were removed. She was completely naked, only heated by the warmth Gibbs was generating with his touches and through his still fully clothed body. The realisation that he still had all his clothes except his jacket on was enough to spring Abby into action. She turned on him, pushing him with her hands on his chest until he collapsed into one of the chairs at her kitchen table.

Straddling his lap she wasn't careful with the way she untucked his polo shirt and white t-shirt from his pants. Lifting the barriers that kept his skin from hers, Abby drew both over his head and threw them to the floor. Pressing her breasts into his chest she heard Gibbs groan before her lips sealed firmly over his. She kissed him like it was the last thing she'd ever do. Demanding and intense she was spurred on by his body heat and the feel of his hands spanning over her lower back and the top of her buttocks as he pulled her closer.

Abby reached down in-between the limited space between them, finding his belt buckle and undoing it. The button and zipper on his pants followed and moments later her hand fixed firmly onto his erection and released it from the confines of his pants. Gibbs tore his mouth away from hers with a loud moan, his head falling back as her fingers stroked along the hardened length of him. She listened as his gasps changed from quiet and drawn out to become louder and more frantic as he forced himself up and into her hand faster, her caresses increasing speed.

Startling Abby when he got to his feet, Gibbs placed her on the edge of the table positioning himself between her legs. "Thought you said no more teasing Abbs...that you were ready."

She cried out when his fingers slipped between her legs, checking for himself just how ready she was. "More than ready, Gibbs." Each word was punctuated with a soft moan as Gibbs slid first one, then a second finger into her, his thumb driving her crazy while his other hand held her face still as he kissed her. It was tender and slow, and Abby soon found herself reeling as the gestures of his lips and tongue started to mirror the actions of his fingers.

All of her senses were overloading. Gibbs was everywhere; she could feel the touch of his fingers inside her; taste him on her lips and tongue as he kissed her; smell the masculine essence of him radiating from his body; see his perfectness and the lust in his eyes; and she could hear his moans as they brought her closer to the edge. Abby had never felt so completely lost and absorbed in someone. He was the reason that every part of her was centred on the incredible ache that was building inside her. The walls of her apartment could fall down around them and all she would care about was Gibbs fulfilling a need that only he could.

Taking a step back from her Gibbs quickly rid himself of his shoes and socks and let his pants drop to the floor. He pushed down his boxers and stood back up, giving Abby her first full look at him naked. Not giving her as much time to appreciate him as she would've liked Gibbs returned to her. Placing his hands on the outside of her thighs he finally gave her desperate body what it craved.

Slowly he slid inside her, letting her body adjust and her mind come to terms with what was happening. The only thing she could focus on was the feeling of him deep inside her. She had wanted him for so long, not believing that he could ever want her in the same way, but now here they were. She was experiencing and seeing Gibbs in a way she had only let herself fantasise about. Her internal muscles rippled around him and Gibbs' hands gripped her thighs harder. Once he was completely buried inside her he eased back out almost all the way before sinking himself agonisingly slow all the way back in again.

Abby looked at Gibbs in wonder as a tremor ran through him. Even though he'd always liked to show his authority he was the most gentle and caring man she knew. His incredibly darkened eyes were full of both love and desire, his breathing becoming more and more laboured with each passing second. Gibbs smiled at her when she reached up to gently touch the hair of his fringe between her fingers and then trailed them down over his cheek. She loved everything about him and always had, that's why being with him felt so right and left her without a single regret about what they were doing.

Lowering her back on the table, Gibbs shuffled Abby's backside closer to him so his body was flush against hers. Abby locked her legs around his waist and lifted her hips against him wantonly over and over again, the sensation making them both gasp. Tentatively Gibbs traced his hands down over her chest, circling her breasts with his fingertips and making her arch towards him.

Slowly he started to move in her and Abby's eyes drifted shut, his hands moving down over her stomach and finally coming to rest at her hips. He held on to her tighter the more urgent his strokes became, the table starting to move as he built up momentum. Abby continued to lift herself up and against him, her back completely arching off the table and her cries of pleasure rivalling the noise of the table as it hit the kitchen counter. Gibbs drove into her harder and faster, his own guttural moans adding to the sounds in the room.

"Gibbs...oh God," she mumbled into his mouth when he leaned down to kiss her quickly.

With each stroke of him inside her it was becoming more and more difficult for Abby to breathe. Her hands gripped the sides of the table as she gasped for air and begged him for more. Each time his hips snapped against hers the table continued to bang into the counter and Abby hoped it would be able to stand the weight and force of their movements. Her moans turned into hysterical cries as her body strived for release and she tried to prolong it, wanting to hold onto the feeling as long as she could.

"Abby..." Gibbs pleaded.

He reached between them, his fingers gently rubbing over where their bodies were joined and Abby's whole body instantly tensed around him. Her loud scream echoed through the apartment and her hips bucked into his with enough force to send Gibbs over the edge. He thrust into her several more times, his own orgasm tearing her name from his lips as he fell forward, his shaking arms keeping him from falling on top of her.

Gibbs sucked in breath after breath of air as he leaned over her and Abby's legs squeezed him tighter, her body continuing to shudder around him. Her hands let go of the sides of the table and she clung to his back, her fingers wandering across the broad expanse and a smile forming on her lips when Gibbs sighed contently.

After a few moments Gibbs pushed himself off her to stand back up, his eyebrows raised as he took in her appearance. Abby could imagine her hair was all over the place and that her lips gave the impression that he had actually kissed her to within an inch of her life like she had wanted him to. She knew she probably looked a mess, but she couldn't think of a time when she'd felt so completely satisfied.

"Lookin' pretty pleased with yourself there," Gibbs chuckled.

Abby let her legs drop from around his waist and sat up. She snuggled into his chest, kissing across his collarbone while her hands ran up and down over his butt. "And why shouldn't I? You're finally mine."

"Have been for a while Abbs." He rested his head on top of hers, "C'mon, your bed will be more comfortable and we both need sleep."

Not bothering to clean up their clothes or move the table back Abby led him to her room and pulled back the covers on her bed. Laying down on her side she reached out for Gibbs and he curled himself around her from behind, completely enveloping her within the hold of his arms and legs. "And you're mine," Gibbs growled, kissing behind her ear.

"Always," she replied, unable to keep the grin from her face.

Even after what they had just done, the feel of his nakedness against her set her pulse racing. It was one of many things about him that would never fail to excite her and she couldn't wait to bring every one of her fantasies to life. Resting her hands on his arms she started to gently rub her legs against his, letting the motion calm her and entice her to close her eyes.

"Now when you get frustrated," she said sleepily, "you'll come to me first before you start throwing things?"

Gibbs grinned and squeezed his arms tighter around her. "You'll be the first to know."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This final chapter runs along the same time frame as Chapter 3 but is from Gibbs' POV.

* * *

><p>"<em>Am I sure I want you to kiss me to within an inch of my life?...pretty sure Gibbs."<em>

Chapter 4

Before Gibbs had a chance to react to her words Abby's lips were insistently brushing over his, her soft wet tongue plunging into his mouth and leaving him breathless. She had caught him off-guard and for a moment the only coherent thought he could form was that she was actually kissing him and not trying to get away as quick as she could. Realising that for now she wasn't going anywhere, Gibbs returned her kiss and stroked his tongue over hers, eliciting a whimper from Abby.

Gibbs wanted her so badly, but he knew this was the wrong place. He was angry at himself for letting things go this far already. Breaking away from her lips he struggled to get his breath, Abby's panting equally as loud. "We can't do this here," he whispered.

"Then come home with me," she said just as softly and Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

Even after the kiss they'd just shared he couldn't believe what he was hearing. More than anything he wanted to go home with her. In fact he didn't care where they went as long as it was somewhere that they could be alone and not be interrupted.

Right at that moment, the illusion that they were the only two in the building was broken. Gibbs froze when he heard the forced sound of someone clearing their throat. He felt Abby tense on top of him, a look of terror on her face as she held her breath. Gibbs knew the person now looking down on them was Ducky; no-one else would have the nerve to even contemplate interrupting them and be so obvious about it.

The doctor's appearance was like a bucket of cold water being thrown over Gibbs and with a harsh thud he fell back down to reality. The heightened state of every part of his body instantly relaxed and when Abby moved to get off him he wanted to groan in frustration, for what he hoped would be the last time that night. Gibbs was relieved when she rolled off him without her body rubbing too much against him, he really didn't want to embarrass himself further.

Gibbs knew Ducky wouldn't have been able to see him kissing Abby due to their secluded position, but the older man wasn't stupid. Ducky had been friends with Gibbs long enough to know he wouldn't let someone just lay sprawled out all over him unless he wanted them to be there. He rolled his eyes at Abby's over excited greeting to the doctor; there went their chance of pretending nothing had happened. He couldn't blame her though; between nerves and excitement it was going to take a hell of a lot of control for him to remain expressionless.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Gibbs heard Ducky say and he could hear the smug satisfaction in his voice.

Gibbs got to his feet, eager to have what was sure to be an uncomfortable conversation over and done with. "Abby was just helping me get back something I thought I'd lost," he said, hoping she would understand just what their brief encounter had meant to him, and what more he wanted it to bring. Everything he had been going through would all be worth it if she understood how important she was to him. Abby could give him his life back, make him whole again and bring him a sense of peace that he'd tried so hard to find but which had always been out of his reach. He was scared by how much influence she had over him, but it also made him see how much he loved her.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to at least make it appear like he had himself under control and that he was paying attention to Ducky. It was of course all a facade. Gibbs couldn't get Abby's last words out of his head. She wanted him to go home with her and from the teasing tone in her voice she had every intention in helping him work out his frustrations. Gibbs needed to move Ducky along so he could find out for sure, but he had to get him to stop talking first.

The sound of the doctor's accent cut into his thoughts. "Our Abigail is particularly good at finding answers where others believe there are none."

"You off home Duck?" Gibbs asked, directing the conversation.

Licking his swollen lips he could still taste Abby, her sweetness forever ingrained into his memory. He wanted more of her. He wanted all of her.

Trying to clean up some of the mess he'd made on his desk Gibbs scooped up the paperwork and placed it haphazardly into the drawers; he'd deal with it later.

"It's been a rather long day," Ducky answered, "I fear if I don't go now I'll have to turn around and come right back in as soon as I get home. I hope you two will take my advice and do the same."

"Right behind you." Gibbs hoped his reply didn't seem rushed. He needed to find out if Abby was only teasing him or if she did actually want him to go home with her.

"Very well, I'll see you both in the morning then."

Ducky bid them goodnight and once again Gibbs was alone with Abby. As soon as Ducky was out of sight Abby was standing beside him, her soft hands taking his within her own. That simple touch was all it took to make him feel light-headed. He held her hand tightly, like it was his lifeline and if he let go she would disappear.

"You sure you want me to go home with you?" Gibbs asked hesitantly, wanting her to say yes but dreading that she would say she had merely been caught up in the heat of the moment. He couldn't get his hopes up yet, because if she said no he wasn't sure he could ever drink enough alcohol to get over the heartache.

Holding his breath, he watched Abby as she nodded her head, the gesture shattering all the fears he had that she didn't want him as much as he wanted her.

"This time, I want the all the groaning, all the touching, and all the banging and bumping...but I want it with you naked Gibbs."

The desire running through his veins that Ducky's appearance had temporarily stalled once again roared to life within him and Gibbs snatched up his jacket, gun and badge and pulled Abby along with him to the elevator. She had all but said she was his if he had the nerve to take her and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

Ushering her into the elevator, Gibbs waited until they were both inside before he started to repeatedly push the button for the doors to close. The second they did and he felt the elevator start to move he flicked the emergency switch and rounded on Abby, using his body to trap her against the back wall. The feel of her on top of him in the bullpen wasn't enough; he doubted he would ever get enough of her.

He wanted to kiss her again but first he needed to make sure she understood exactly what they were about to do. If they were going to go down this road, it couldn't just be a onetime thing. It would change things forever. Bringing his face alongside hers, Gibbs nudged her cheek with his nose, wanting to show some restraint but needing to touch her. "If we do this, there's no going back. You know that right?"

"What I know is that I can't stop thinking about you. There are no 'ifs' with us Gibbs, just when. We're going to do this...I don't want to go back." The conviction in her words made him smile; she was never afraid to speak up when she believed in something, or someone. It was the final piece of proof that he needed to accept that both of them were going into this with their hearts and minds completely open to what was going to occur. And when Abby wound her arms around his waist Gibbs finally let himself indulge in the feeling of her holding him.

Letting go of everything but how he felt for her Gibbs kissed his way from Abby's chin up to her mouth. When their lips met for the second time he savoured everything about her, his tongue revelling in the taste of her and the gentleness of his lips showing her how much he cherished her.

"I can't stop thinking about you either," he admitted, resting his forehead against hers and absorbing everything about her. He wanted so badly to get Abby home and do everything that had been running through his mind since she seemed to almost miraculously appear in front of him, but he also didn't want to move away from her. Gibbs knew this was it for them, now that they were giving in he'd never live another day wondering how he was going to get through without her. He'd hold onto her with all he was, he'd hold onto her at any cost.

"Do you think the cameras recorded us, should I hack into the system and delete it?" The sound of Abby's voice broke into his thoughts. It was just like her, even now, to think about work as well as protecting them.

"It's ok, most the cameras in the bullpen are gonna be offline until 5am, they're rotating maintenance. The only ones that are on were facing the elevators...guess they didn't think anything exciting would happen after dark."

Gibbs never read his emails or memos, he figured if it was something important then someone needed to tell him the old fashioned way, by opening their mouth and speaking. The only reason he knew about the cameras being offline was because DiNozzo had joked about finally being able to leave a series of pranks on McGee and there not being any evidence.

He smirked at Abby and before he could register the shift in her mood her lips had sealed firmly over his again in a punishing kiss. Her tongue was unyielding as she forced it into his mouth, her lips leaving him breathless and powerless to do anything but go along with her when she cupped his face in her hands and continued her assault on his mouth.

When she broke the kiss, the desire in Abby's beautiful green eyes took Gibbs' breath away. Her hands slipped under the waistband at the back of his pants, her whispered "Take me home, Gibbs," enough to spur him into action.

* * *

><p>Once they were over the threshold of her apartment Gibbs wasted no time in shutting the door behind them. Instantly he spun Abby around so the front of her body was pressed up to the wall, his own body perfectly molded around her back. His arms circled her waist and he bent forward to lightly graze his lips over her neck and shoulder.<p>

He wanted her to feel how aroused he was, for her to know that she was the reason his pants were starting to become so tight. He tapped the inside of Abby's feet with his own so she would separate her legs, then standing snugly between her parted thighs Gibbs bent his knees and ground himself up and against her. He couldn't remember feeling this turned on, and he hadn't even really touched her yet.

Eager to see her naked skin, Gibbs told her not to move as he locked the door and removed both their jackets. Taking off her shoes he felt her hands grip onto his shoulder, enjoying the soft pressure and the fact that the gesture itself showed her trust in him.

Returning to his previous position behind her, Gibbs aligned his hips with Abby's. He could feel the softness and warmth of her backside permeating through their layers of clothing and it made his body cry out for her. He wanted to undress her slowly but the thought of her seeing her uninhibited made him crazy and he didn't know how much longer he could wait. He had to touch her.

Slowly starting to push up her t-shirt, his hands skimmed over her heated skin as he moved higher. Abby raised her arms so he could lift her shirt over her head and Gibbs dropped it to the floor not caring where it landed before he laced his fingers with hers. He didn't know how long Abby would remain still; if their roles had been reversed he doubted that he could've kept himself from touching her for this long.

Placing her hands against the wall, Gibbs leaned over her and gently slid his fingers from her hands, grazing lower down her arms. He felt her shiver when his mouth moved next to her ear. "Feeling you on top of me and against me earlier, your scent and softness...I almost lost it Abby...was so close to just rolling over and taking you there and then, consequences be damned."

If he had the stamina to tease her all night, to keep her on edge and wanting him even more he gladly would. But he knew eventually he would succumb, as hard as he tried he wouldn't deny himself and he wouldn't refuse Abby anything. Taking hold of her waist Gibbs pulled her backwards. He moved with her, his steps deliberately smaller than hers, meaning his growing erection pressed into her ass even harder. If there had been no clothes to separate them he would've been inside her.

Gibbs had imagined himself doing this to her so many times, running his hands over her and permanently imprinting every one of her curves into his memory. He'd lost count of the number of suspects he'd frisked over the years, but this brought new meaning to the concept of looking for concealed weapons. This time, he wanted to discover what she was hiding.

Unfastening her bra he didn't waste time in covering the cross tattoo that adorned her back with his mouth. Her skin was like silk under his lips and tongue. Gliding over her smoothness Gibbs trailed his lips over the intricate details. Moving higher he stalled when he got to her neck, gently nipping over the ink work he found. His hands were anything but idle, caressing up and down Abby's sides, his eager fingers seeking out her breasts with each passing. Their size fit perfectly into his hands and he pinched her nipples, the soft buds hardening under his touch.

"Gibbs..." Abby moaned and he could feel the rise and fall of her chest with each forced breath. "We started the foreplay hours ago. I want to touch and taste all of you too, but right now I only want one thing and I think you know what that is."

He loved how she had never been afraid to tell him what she thought; she was one of very few who did. Gripping her hips Gibbs ground himself into her again, groaning at the friction it created when Abby pushed back and gyrated against him. While this was their first time, he could imagine it wouldn't take long for them to become totally in sync with each other. Their emotional bond was already strong and from the way she was responding to his touches their physical connection was strengthening with each passing second.

Intent on giving her what she wanted, he stripped off her pants and underwear quickly. Even though he couldn't see all of her naked body, he knew she was as beautiful as he'd imagined. Then and there Gibbs decided he wasn't going to wait any longer; they could take things slow next time. Before he had chance to undo his pants Abby had turned in his arms, her hands planted in the middle of his chest as she pushed him backwards.

He followed her direction and eventually fell into a chair next to the kitchen table. Gibbs knew they should try and make it to her bed or at least the couch, but look of desire in Abby's emerald eyes told him they would never make it. Abby straddled him and he looked on in awe when he finally got his first glimpse of her bare breasts, his gaze travelling over her flat stomach and lower.

Frantically Abby striped off both his polo shirt and the t-shirt underneath, quickly crushing her chest to his. Gibbs groaned at the feel of her, all warmth and softness. His hands spread out over her lower back and the rise of her butt, his touch causing something in her to snap. Her kiss proved just how desperate she was to have him, urgent and passionate, and increasing in intensity with each successive punishing press of her lips on his.

Trying to keep up with the kiss, Gibbs felt her undo his belt and his pants. The instant her fingers crept inside his boxers and latched firmly onto him he had to fight to keep himself from losing it. He broke away from her mouth unable to contain his moans as he thrust up into her skilful hand. Giving himself up to her, his head fell back as Abby continued to stroke him and bring his release closer.

Using every ounce of his strength Gibbs stopped her ministrations and got to his feet, lifting her onto the table and standing between her legs. "Thought you said no teasing Abbs...that you were ready."

He plunged his fingers into her wetness, repaying her for teasing him and testing her readiness as she moaned. "More than ready, Gibbs."

He could feel her undulating her muscles around his fingers as he slowly dragged them in and out, his thumb circling over her clit and making her cry out. Gibbs kissed her, taking advantage of how she was focused entirely on the sensations he was creating between her legs. He took her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on in it before his tongue penetrated her mouth.

Twenty-four hours ago Gibbs would never have imagined he would have been here with her like this. He couldn't believe she was finally going to be all his. Abby could have any man she wanted; she was beautiful, smart and so full of life and he wasn't quite sure what she saw in him. Perhaps it was that he always tried to protect her and be there when she needed him, or maybe it was because he had made her the centre of his world without either of them really knowing it.

Not wanting to wait a second longer Gibbs pushed down his pants and boxers and gently eased into her achingly wet and heated body. He felt her start to contract around him, her body taking it's time to get used to his size. Gibbs' mouth fell open and he gripped her thighs. She felt so good around him; her tightness and the way she squeezed him making him slide out of her before slowly pushing back in. Abby's eyes closed briefly and he could see she was focused only on them finally being joined.

The feeling of being so totally naked and open with her, both physically and emotionally, made Gibbs tremble. He found he suddenly couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs, his breathing coming in ragged gasps. He loved her with an honesty and wonder that he hadn't felt in such in long time, and he desired her with a deep passionate need that he felt certain he'd never get enough of. Seeing the same expression on Abby's face, he smiled when she pushed back the lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead.

Reclining her onto her back, Gibbs moved Abby to the edge of the table and brought her as close to him as she could possibly be. Nothing separated them. She crossed her legs behind his back and instantly started to thrust against him. Her constant needy movements made them both gasp and Gibbs reached out, his wandering hands travelling across her chest and stomach making her arch into him.

His hands gripped onto her hips, holding onto her firmly when he finally began to stroke slowly into her. Gibbs felt like they were the only two people alive, his entire being focused on the sensations that they were creating as he moved against her.

"Gibbs...oh God," she whispered when he leaned down to brush his lips over hers.

She was stunning, laid out in front of him, her back arched and her eyes clenched shut as she held onto the sides of the table. She begged him to go faster and harder, her voice so loud he was sure she would wake up the whole building. Gibbs' own moans echoed around the room, also gaining volume in response to Abby's cries.

Feeling himself getting nearer with each plunge into her Gibbs increased his speed. He could feel the table move with each powerful stroke and he gripped Abby's hips harder, moving with the table until it hit the kitchen counter. Abby continued to push herself against him, her loud moans becoming more frantic. As the table started to bang loudly against the counter Gibbs started to worry the legs would give way under the sheer force of both their thrusts, but he couldn't stop. He was so close and he could tell from the way Abby pulsed around him that she was too. But she wouldn't let go.

"Abby..." he groaned, he couldn't hold on much longer and he refused to leave her behind.

All it took was a few well placed caresses between their bodies and Abby was screaming out her release. Her body tensed around him as she lifted her back off the table and shuddered against him. Gibbs followed her, driving into her twice more before he growled out her name and gripped tightly onto her quivering hips.

Leaning forward and drawing in deep breaths Gibbs' unsteady arms helped to support him and stop him from squashing her. Abby's legs remained around him, keeping him inside as she continued to tremble around him.

Gibbs didn't want to move. His muscles were already starting to protest and he knew he was probably getting too old to be having extremely boisterous and arduous sex on a kitchen table but he didn't care. He was willing to have sex with Abby on whatever piece of furniture she wanted. His body may ache, but it was a contented ache that felt amazing.

Abby wrapped her arms around him, her hands spread out as they spanned over his long back. Gibbs felt delirious, his frustrations about the case temporarily gone, and the feelings he'd held at bay for Abby finally unleashed. He sighed; every part of him felt satisfied and it was all because of her.

When he pushed himself back to stand up he couldn't help but smirk at her appearance. Her swollen lips were curved into a grin, her hair tousled and the hurried rise and fall of her chest told Gibbs that she felt just as wonderful as he did. "Lookin' pretty pleased with yourself there."

She sat up and returned to his arms, her lips beginning a journey across his collarbone as she mumbled, "And why shouldn't I? You're finally mine."

Gibbs didn't remember a time when he felt like he wasn't hers; even subconsciously when they'd been in relationships with other people. "Have been for a while Abbs."

He rested his head against hers. Now that they were exhausted, for a little while at least, he found he just wanted to hold her; to be sure he wasn't dreaming and that she wasn't going anywhere. "C'mon, your bed will be more comfortable and we both need sleep."

Following Abby to her bedroom, Gibbs studied her still naked body as she got in to bed and held up the covers for him to join her. When he snuggled up behind her and enclosed his arms around her he finally let himself accept that this was real, that she wanted to be with him.

Entangling his legs with hers, his growled "Mine" was followed by a gentle kiss behind her ear.

"Always," she responded, and he felt her legs start to rub between his.

Quietness fell between them and Gibbs assumed sleep was beginning to claim her. He knew he wouldn't be far behind her; it had been weeks since he'd slept deeply and uninterrupted.

The sound of her sleepy voice startled him and he couldn't help but notice how sexy she sounded in her tiredness. "Now when you get frustrated, you'll come to me first before you start throwing things?"

Gibbs smiled and held her tighter, never wanting to let her go. She would always be the first one he went to, for anything. "You'll be the first to know."

The End


End file.
